infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Historic District
The Historic District is a district in Empire City, and the location where The Blast occurs. Description The Historic District is the third island that makes up Empire City and is the final part the city that Cole gains access to, although it is the area Cole first wakes up in after the Blast. This district holds the epicenter of the six-block detonation of the Ray Sphere that unlocked Cole's powers, but also set in motion the events that shaped Empire City into the hellhole seen by Cole now, two weeks after the explosion. Fremont Bridge, the drawbridge that once connected the Historic District with the Neon had only received minor structural damage from the blast, but as Cole approached the bridge, another surge of electricity ran through him, making him lose what little control of his power he had to begin with. When powerful bolts of lightning manifested themselves around Cole, Zeke screamed that the terrorists were attacking again and calls for Cole to cross the bridge into the Neon, but the bolts of lightning followed Cole, obliterating the rest of it, turning the bridge into just a gap of scrap-laced water between the two districts. The shady organization known as the First Sons, who were already operating out of Empire City, quickly seized control of the Historic District due to a lack of any sort of law enforcement. Led by Kessler, they wear dark trench coats and gas masks. Because of the First Sons' involvement, the Historic District is arguably the most dangerous of the three districts. Due to their more professional attitude, they have left many traps for Cole to stumble upon within the district, including ground based mines on most of the roof tops and large proximity bombs hooked to TVs found in random places in the city streets. Geography The Historic District is home to the Art-Deco style Staton Building, the tallest pre-Blast structure in the city with the Eagle Point Penitentiary coming in second. Even in its ruined state after the Blast, it still stands tall, although it would appear that it could collapse at any moment. The area appears to be based off Brooklyn, NY and Queens, NY. The substations of the district were never updated—the northern half of the island is actually powered by a substation in the Warren. The southern half is powered by above-ground substations, which can be activated during the mission Vengeance. These substations are above the ground probably to accommodate the new ability Cole acquires during the mission: Lightning Storm, which is only effective outdoors. The southern end holds the ruined site of the Blast. Points of interest 22nd Precinct The 22nd Precinct consisted of the police forces that would patrol the Historic District. These cops were rarely seen outside of side missions. Trivia *It is interesting to note that on the bridge Cole crosses (when pursuing Alden), there appears to be detachable poles much like the ones found under the Stampton Bridge. However, the gap in the bridge is too far for Cole to cross even with Static Thrusters, and the other end that Cole used to enter before it is blocked off just as it was before the mission Alden's Rampage. Whether this meant the crossing the bridge played out differently, or would have been another route back to the Warren for Cole, is unknown. *During the brief moments in the very beginning of the game just after the Blast, if you observe the cityscape just before you cross the bridge into the adjacent district, you can view Alden's junk tower in the Warren District - something that (according to Moya during The Arrest) was built in the subsequent weeks after the Blast. *This area's side-missions leave it at 87% completion. The remainder (what appears to be three territories around Ground Zero) is automatically awarded when Kessler is defeated. *Since both bridges that lead to the Historic District are too damaged to cross, civilians in the area would have no access to the other two boroughs. Gallery File:Infamous-ss-49.jpg|The Blast. File:The Blast pic.png|The Blast from the perspective of a helicopter. Historic Map.png|A map of the Historic District. Category:Locations Category:Empire City Category:Locations in Infamous